Nickelodeon Movies
Background: Nickelodeon Movies is a production arm of MTV's Nickelodeon established in 1996 to produce children's movie usually based on Nick shows and are distributed by Paramount Pictures a division of Viacom and subsidiary of National Amusements Inc. 1st Logo (July 10, 1996) Nicknames: The Rhino Blue Rhino Nick Rhino Logo: A blue rhino runs in the clouds to the logo shaped as a cloud but slips over and crashes into each of the clouds which is revealed to be a movie set and finally crashes into the screen. The blue rhino hangs on to the Nickelodeon cloud in a black screen then the cloud turns into the familiar splat-like Nickelodeon logo. FX/SFX: 2D animation... Cheesy Factor: ...which is slightly choppy. Music/Sounds: Dramatic music along with yelping from the rhino when he's about to crash into the screen that segues into the vocal Nickelodeon jingle when the rhino crashes into the screen. Availibility: Rare only seen on Harriet the Spy. Scare Factor: Minimal the rhino running up the screen may suprise you for the first time but you'll start to know it. 2nd Logo (July 25, 1997) Nicknames: Fast Food Drink Home of the Good Burger Orange Soda Logo: On a black and blue gardient background we see an orange soda being poured into a large cup. When it's done pouring the cap of the cup with a straw closes to the top and the cup drives around the screen until it brakes and falls down leaving the cap open. The soda spills out of the cup reading Nickelodeon in well known Nickelodeon font. FX/SFX: CGI of course. Cheesy Factor: Well the CGI is kinda bland but it's not that bad. Music/Sounds: Soda pouring sounds and car sounds. The brake sounds are accompained with the vocal Nickelodeon theme: Nick nick nick nick Na-nick nick nick NICKELODEON!. Availibility: Rare only seen on Good Burger. Good Burger is also occasionally aired on USA Network however it's rarely shown. Good Burger airs reguarly on the Australian channel Showtime Comedy with this logo left intact. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1997) Nickname: Crane Operator Logo: On a white background we see an orange movie camera with Nickelodeon (in it's well known font). A green filmstrip sticks out reading movies. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Possibly the opening theme of the trailer. Availibility: Only seen on the first trailer for The Rugrats Movie. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (November 20, 1998) Nickname: Slap T. Pooch Logo: Slap T. Pooch spots a blob of orange goo and tries to catch it. It then gets stuck in his fingers and he struggles to throw it off. It does then a giant footprint as seen on the gates to the Nicktoons Studio in Burbank CA. The camera pans to reveal it then Slap fells off of it. Varient: On publicity for the film and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (as well the videogame of the latter) a blue oval reading MOVIES in Arial Narrow font accompaines the footprint. Note that this is not seen on Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. FX/SFX: The dog and the dot dog struggles the foot stomps the dog and the camera pans to show the Nickelodeon logo. Music/Sounds: A weird 3-note followed by cartoon-like sound effects and a hip-hop mix the Nickelodeon theme. Availibility: Can only be seen on The Rugrats Movie. Scare Factor: Low. 5th Logo (Feburury 11, 2000-March 29, 2002, 2006) Nickname: The Man in the House Logo: Here are the logo varients used: *Snow Day: A man shovels the snow off the walk to his house and his dog is watching him sitting down on the snow. Then a giant snowball falls onto the house and completely destroys it in a very graphic manner. The dog runs off barking in a panic and the man does a double take. The snow falls off the snowball revealing a large orange ball and we see the text Nickelodeon on the ball. The background turns black and the ball then bounces to the middle-left on the screen and then a small orange ball and a blue ball appear. The word movies is on a blue ball and then it fades out. *Rugrats in Paris: There is a special Parisan varient in which it is nearly the same except the regular man is replaced with a stereotypical French man that rakes the leaves in front of the house in the autumn season and the Eiffel Tower can be seen in the background not too far from his house. The ball smahing his house is now just the big orange ball with the Nickelodeon text on it. Then when the logo resumes like normal and the live-action dog appears on the bottom-right of the screen and barks to the logo until it fades out. *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: This varient cuts off the live-action and fades in where the Nickelodeon orange ball bouncing to the middle-left of the screen with the smaller orange ball. Then Goddard runs into screen with his syntheised bark. He looks at the logo knowing it's imcomplete whimpering. He activates a laser beam on his back and creates a blue ball saying movies with it. He pulls away the laser and gives a final bark to the audience. *Clockstoppers: The ready logo sways like a clock pendulum.Then it zooms out rapidly. Cheesy Factor: None really. Music/Sounds: The snow version has a light whistling that abruptly stop when the house gets broken by the snowball then changes to a tuba/whistling varient the trademark Nickelodeon theme. The Paris version has an accordion playing the same tune on an accordion in the background followed by an accordion version of the Nickelodeon theme and a bark of the dog. The Jimmy Neutron version has a funny tune. The clock version has a sound of pendulum. Availibility: Seen on Snow Day Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Clockstoppers and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The Rugrats in Paris version was also used as an ID for Nickelodeon to help promote the movie. Scare Factor: Low. 6th Logo (Dates unknown) Nicknames: The Still Logo 7th Logo (June 28, 2002-June 13, 2003) Nicknames: Sneezing The Wiggling Balls 2002: A Nick Odyssey Logo: On a black background we see a light near the top of the screen parodying the opening of 2001: A Space Odyssey. Suddenly a sneezing sound is heard and an orange ball with NICKELODEON in it zooms out from the middle of the screen while a smaller blue ball with movies on it appears next to it. The Nickelodeon ball stops the ball from spinning. The word movies in the logo sneezes and then turns back to make the finished logo. FX?SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: *Theme 1: A dramatic four note fanfare then a light instrumental hip-hop-like Nickelodeon theme. *Theme 2: Two bells rings with sun ray sounds and a 20-note techno version of the Nickelodeon theme. Availibility: The long version is rare as it was seen on Hey Arnold! The Movie Theme 1 and Rugrats Go Wild (with Theme 2). The short version appears at the end of the credits for almost every Nickelodeon movie in 2002. However Rugrats Go Wild! was re-ran on Nick at Nite on Thanksgiving 2007. Also seen on Build Age. Scare Factor: None whatsover a very cool looking logo. 8th Logo (October 11, 2002-December 20, 2002) Nickname: The Dog Logo: We see a brown-striped white dog sniffing across the screen his nose coming up really close to the camera. When the dog stops we then cut to the Nickelodeon Movies logo on grass then the dog licks the screen as we cut to dark. Trivia: This is actually the Nickelodeon Dog Spot ID show on television with the Nickelodeon Movies logo instead of the Nickelodeon ball logo. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: Sniffing and grunting sounds from the dog. Availibility: Only seen on Invader Zim: The Movie and The Wild Thornberrys Movie. It was also seen on TV Spots Yours Mine and Ours. Scare Factor: Low to medium the close up of the dog can cause a few spooks. 9th Logo (November 19, 2004-January 19, 2007) Nicknames: The Bubbles Underwater Bubbles Pyschedelic Nickelodeon Logo: We see an explosion which brings forth a blue ball. Inside the ball a rose blooms and an orange blimp flies through it. Then we see a kaleidoscopic view of fish swimming and then we see a water ripple. An orange bubble floats outward and spawns two more bubbles that form the Nickelodeon Movies logo. The finished product is an underwater envoirment. FX/SFX: Again EXTRAODINARY CGI!. Music/Sounds: A boucy high-pitched wind fanfare. Availibility: Only seen on The Spongebob Squarepants Movie and The Fairly OddParents Movie. Scare Factor: None. 10th Logo (December 17, 2004-December 15, 2006, January 6, 2009) Nickname: The Moons Logo: On a space background we see the shadow text on a blue moon that reads NICKELODEON. Then when the blue moon flies away the 3D text NICKELODEON zooms out the bottom of the screen as the camera pans to reveal two orange moons and a movies takes into place. The word movies spins in around a blue moon. Varient: *There is an abriged varient on Yours Mine and Ours. *On Barnyard and Charlotte's Web the logo pans down into the opening titles. FX/SFX: Once again well-rendered CGI animation. Cheesy Factor: The CGI is good but the logo itself is boring. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availibility: Can be seen on such films as Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events Yours Mine and Ours Barnyard Charlotte's Web Mad Hot Ballroom and Build Age 2. Scare Factor: Low. 11th Logo (December 15, 2006) TBA! 12th Logo (Feburury 14, 2008-June 12, 2009) Nicknames: The Splat Flying Logos and Letters Logo: Against a black BG some orange slime swirls out from the distance toward the viewer. The camera pans aeound and the slime forms the Nickelodeon logo with movies on its right. FX/SFX: The slime. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availibility: First seen on The Spiderwick Chronicles. Also appears on Hotel for Dogs Imagine That and Build Age 3. Scare Factor: Minimal. 13th Logo (Feburury 21, 2010- ) Nickname(s): TBA Logo: TBA Varient: On The Last Airbender a prehistoric version of the logo appears on an orange background on fire as the background on fire then wind comes in to remove the fire as the background turns navy blue with ivory fireflies. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availibility: Was first seen on TLA released in June 30, 2010. Also seen on Nickelodeon spots. Also seen on Build Age 4 and Build Age 5. Scare Factor: TBA